Aurora
by Danniichan
Summary: Y así fue, como el hombre de la luna lloro en silencio, ya que había cometido, para él una fechoría imperdonable ya que con todo el descaro del mundo hizo nacer, contra la voluntad de ella, a otro espíritu… -¿A quién le interesan los deseos de una estrella?- ¿Quién eres? –Jackson Overland, ¿y tú? –Aurora…-La soledad nunca dolió tanto...Mal summary uvu/JackxOC/lectora o como gusten


**[Todos los derechos reservados a Dreamworks, excepto por la historia y OC'S que me pertenecen y son parte de mi extraña imaginación(?)]**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

**_[MUCHOS SIGLOS ANTES DE LA ÉPOCA OSCURA]_**

**E**n un lugar lejano, en pleno bosque, los grillos cumplían sus típicos ruidillos entre los pastizales, el viento soplaba lentamente como si estuviera dándole una suave acaricia a los arboles con sus brisas y rozando el agua creando pequeñas olas en el inmenso lago, finalmente, los animales nocturnos salían de sus escondites. Todo era tranquilo y pacífico, solo que la noche yacía solitaria, junto a la enorme luna blanca y brillante que alumbraba los alrededores con una extraña melancolía, culpa y tristeza.

Los mencionados animales nocturnos, al igual que los insectos guardaron silencio como signo de respeto. Repentinamente cerca de lago de aguas tranquilas,una pequeña luz blanca y leve apareció. Aumentando su tamaño con elegancia, dándole poco a poco la forma de una muchacha que permaneciendo recostada. Una vez echo eso, la luz fue descendiendo su resplandor hasta finalmente apagarse y desaparecer, haciendo que el césped volviera a su antigua joven abrió sus ojos lentamente con algo de dificultad, revelando sus peculiares ojos turquesa. Parpadeo varias veces, aleteando sus largas y negras pestañas. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, respirando con dificultad y cortante, como si fuera la primera vez que inhalaba el aire que abundaba en el levantó con dificultad del suelo hasta que logro sentarse, admiro el bosque que resplandecía en toda su elegancia, su rostro se llenó de confusión al comprobar que no recordaba nada.

Uno de sus cabellos negros se deslizo sobre su rostro, la joven, agarro con suma delicadeza el mechón. Miro hacia delante y se arrastró, gateando como bebe, hacia las orillas del agua cristalina del lago. Quería asimilar su aspecto, sus facciones, su piel, sus ojos, todo. Inhalo -por alguna razón- nerviosa hasta que finalmente se lleno de valentía y contemplo su propio reflejo.

Su cabello –como había notado- era sumamente largo, rozando casi sus rodillas y era increíblemente negro, destacando de sobremanera su piel blanca de porcelana y sus llamativos ojitos esmeralda. Presto mejor atención a sus peculiares facciones, ojos grandes, nariz pequeña y respingada, las mejillas rojísimas y sus labios eran carnosos asimilando el color de la sangre. Si su mente no le traicionaba debía de tener diecisiete u dieciocho años y aun que la muchacha no lo notara, era alguien muy hermosa y bella, que se destacaba a simple vista. Se puso de pie para admirar mejor su vestimenta. Llevaba un simple vestido gris, con su largo poco debajo de sus rodillas. Estirando las puntas de la tela pudo notar pequeños detalles, como unas estrellitas celestes que abundaban por las orillas del vestido. Llevaba una capa marrón grisácea, un poco más larga que su tan susodicho vestido. Bajo la mirada hasta toparse con sus pequeños y descalzas pies, algo llamo su atención, en su pie izquierdo se encontraba amarrado un listón blanco, siendo decorado con un adorable moño.

Dejando su apariencia de lado, de un momento a otro, el bosque fue invadido por una ventisca, haciendo que las hojas de los arboles dieran una orquesta mientras se chocaban una con las otras, el viento pareció rodear todo el lago, haciendo que el cabello negro de la chica se agitada al compás de las ventiscas que rozaban su cuerpo. Ella siguió con su mirada la dirección por donde iba el aire traviesamente. Finalmente choco contra su rostro, deleitándose de cierto placer y tranquilidad, rodeo su cuerpo con gracia y belleza para luego salir disparada hacia el cielo, como si le quisieran mostrar algo. Ella obedeció a la petición y dirigió su hacia la dirección mencionada, quedándose perpleja y embobada por la luna, que resplandecía iluminado la noche con belleza y elegancia. Una extraña nostalgia dio aparición en su interior y lo que más le extrañaba era la tristeza que emanaba la grande luna a pesar de su gran belleza.

Fue ahí cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar unos susurro indescifrables adentrándose en sus oídos.

- _T_ú _…eres…_** -**logro entender entre los murmuros que se colaban por sus orejas. Instintivamente la muchacha miro confundida a la luna "¿Le estaba hablando" se preguntaba repetidamente en su cabeza-

- ¿Quién soy yo? … -Se atrevió a preguntar, dudosa, con una voz baja y temerosa. Con el miedo de que su pregunta no fuera respondida-

Y como si sus pedidos hayan sido escuchados, luego de unos minutos de silencio, nuevamente la Luna volvió a hablarle con suavidad dándole un escalofrió por la espalda.

- _Aurora_… –susurro con un tono de tristeza y esta vez con mejor entendimiento- Tu nombres es... Aurora…-repitió nuevamente hasta que su voz se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche-

Aurora, dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba, justo en la luna, sonrió levemente agradecida de haber sido respondida, el simple echo de haber sido tan generosa con ella, dándole una simple pista de su existencia le hacia irremediablemente feliz ya que ademas, su dulce voz logro reconfortarla y sintiéndose protegida. Continuo mirandole felizmente pero luego de varios minutos en silencio su mente se llenó -de nuevo- de pánico y terror- ya que había confirmando que esa placentera voz susurrante no le hablaría nuevamente. Involuntariamente sus ojos se volvieron acuosos haciendo que solamente sola una traviesa lagrima cristalina se escapara de sus ojitos y resbalara sobre su mejilla con lentitud.

- No me dejes, Luna… -suplico con la voz entrecortada. Por más absurdo que sonase, noto que la Luna le miraba avergonzada y triste por no poder recitarle unas simples palabras para reconfortarla, pero por más que quisiera… no podía.

Aurora sintió un apretón en su inocente corazón, había algo, algo que no recordaba que hacia ese acontecimiento horrible, destrozándola por dentro y envolviendo sus ojitos inexplicablemente en una tristeza profunda. Tenía esa sensación desde que despertó, el sentimiento de que algo le fue injustamente arrebatado de sus manos. Dirigió su mirada a los rayos de luz que desprendían las brillantes estrellas con tristeza, sobre su rostro como si estas le estuvieran consolando.

Ver y notar las bellísimas estrellitas posicionadas en cielo solo empero las cosas, la sensación de abandono y soledad se intensifico haciendo el dolor en su pecho cada vez más profundo. Sobre todo estaba frutada por el hecho de no conocer el origen de su sufrimiento.

De un momento a otro estalló en lágrimas silenciosas mientras tan solo observaba la luna con una mirada ida y pérdida. Una tras otra, lagrima tras lágrima, caían empapando completamente su bello rostro. Lo que la joven Aurora no noto es que tres manchas circulares, pequeñas y negras dieron aparición, grabándose permanentemente en su piel justo en su ojo derecho que aun desprendía lágrimas.

Para Aurora, la oscuridad se tornaba más profunda por cada lagrima que caía hacia el césped, sintió un escalofrió al tomarse una idea de estar rodeada de oscuridad, por mas raro que zonas conocía una sensación similar al estar adentrada en ella y en el miedo, y obviamente no quería comprobar si tenía razón.

Aun destrozada por dentro, sus miedos se desvanecieron, cuando los rayos brillantes de la Luna se intensificaron con más fuerza junto a las estrellas, alejándote de tan horrorosa **_Oscuridad._**

_Y así fue, como el hombre de la luna lloraba en silencio admirando la escena " _¿Pero que podía hacer? No tuvo elección..." -trato de convercense con esas palabras pero n_o podía perdonar lo que había hecho... una fechoría horrible, ya que con todo el descaro del mundo hizo nacer, contra la voluntad de ella, a otro espíritu… _

_Su nombre;_

_Aurora. El espíritu de los cielos y las estrellas..._

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA! <strong>

**¿Tanto tiempo, eh? Creo que ya pasó casi dos meses desde mi última historia. Bueno hoy les traigo algo nuevo, me arme de coraje y decidí armar una historia. Esto no significa que abandone los ONE-SHOTS ¡Obvio que no! Es más, actualmente me encuentro horneando un One-shot de Jackpunzel Y si no me quedo atascada, hare otra historia, que con suerte quizás sea un Jelsa u otra pareja. Pero no creo que será muy pronto ya que aún sigo con la tarea de editar mis anteriores historias, ya saben, mi horrores de ortografía, que por cierto… espero que no esté sucediendo con este simple prologo (nvn)U**

**En fin, los veo luego ya que con suerte llego a editar el cap. 1 de esto, ya que la tengo escrita desde hace meses, pero prefiero revisarla ya que en ese tiempo no caia en cuenta de ciertos ****MUCHOS!**** Errores ortográficos…****sobre todo con el tema de los POV'S**

**¡En fin, hasta luego! Los veo al rato 3**


End file.
